borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Toes: Take Him Down
Nine-Toes: Take Him Down is a story mission in Borderlands given by T.K. Baha. __TOC__ Background :"Nine-Toes is in Skag Gully, but I barricaded the nearest entrance when the skags started actin' up. I rigged it with explosives, just in case I ever wanted to get back in. 'Always plan ahead,' I say! Once you're in, look for my wife's grave. It so happens that I stashed one of her favorite guns behind the grave marker. Use it to kill Nine-Toes. She would've wanted it that way." Walkthrough Objectives :Destroy the barricade, enter Skag Gully, and kill Nine-Toes. :*Barricade destroyed :*Gun stash found :*Nine-Toes killed Nine-Toes Upon dropping into the pit (see Map2) the fight with Nine-Toes will begin. Once Nine-Toes' shield is depleted and he begins taking health damage, his two pet Skags are released. Use the pillars as cover. Depleting Nine-Toes' health in a single shot will prevent Pinky and Digit from spawning. Incendiary damage is highly effective against not only Nine Toes himself, but Pinky and Digit as well. If no incendiary weapons are available, it may help to kill Nine-Toes first, pick up The Clipper and equip that for use against his pets. It should be noted that a solid Sniper Rifle will kill him in 2-3 headshots, although this may be difficult due to Pinky and Digit being on the field. Once Nine-Toes is dead, the elevator will work again, even if the skags are still alive. If Nine-Toes can be killed quickly, fleeing the arena to recover and come back for the skags becomes an option. Strategy T.K. Baha explains that Nine-Toes is in Skag Gully but he barricaded the nearest entrance. Follow the mission marker to the east where a charge is rigged to blow up the wall (see Map1). Detonate it and head into Skag Gully. Follow the mission marker under a rock bridge and then to the right where TK's wife is buried. Check her grave to find the Lady Finger and a class specific weapon. In playthrough 2, the weapons stash may hold an Eridian weapon. Continue south into Nine-Toes' lair. Stock up on ammo and supplies at the save point. A med kit will come in handy here. The strategy for playing various classes is different: *Hunter: Move right or left and take the high ground after using Bloodwing on him. Wait for the skags to come out and shoot them when their mouths are open. Finish off Nine-Toes with a critical shot or several body shots. Try for critical shots as often as possible. The new Lady Finger works well due to its ability to double critical damage. A sniper rifle may work better than the Lady Finger for long distance critical hits. *Siren: If she has an SMG equipped, and is at least level 5, phase-walking behind nine toes and striking him from phasewalk is effective. Finish him with an SMG. *Soldier: Immediately run up to Nine-Toes and spray him with rifle fire. It is easier to take out his pet skags after he is dead by taking cover and shooting. The Scorpio Turret is invaluable in this fight. *Berserker: Berserk straight at Nine Toes, aim for the face. Afterwards, use normal anti-skag tactics for his pets. Completion :"Huh? Who's there?! Oh, it's you again. So you actually pulled it off! Nine-Toes is dead. That'll piss off his boss Sledge for sure. Oh, if only my wife were here now. If only I could remember her name. So lonely..." Notes *Once Nine-Toes is defeated be sure to loot the area. He will drop The Clipper, and many other valuables in chests and loot-able objects. fr:Neuf-Orteils : l'élimination ru:Девятипалый: убей его uk:Мізинчик: вбий його